Her new life
by whenthedarknesscomes
Summary: Clary was walking home one night and was raped. She now realizes that she is going to have a child. Now she doesn't know who the father is. Clary now has to take care of her baby and without her mother. Oh not to mention the fact that she realizes that shes a shadowhunter What will happen during the rollercoaster? And she meets Jace.
1. epilouge

**Hello my name is Brieanna. This is going to be my first fanfiction ever! I am so excited -just in case if this story is bad you know why. basically this is going to be a spinoff of city of bones. so lets get it started.**

* * *

><p>Clary was walking home after dance class alone at 9 pm when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around without a doubt and was suprised by a gun pointing to her forehead The man was wearing all black so you couldn't see his face very. " Hello there little angel." The man said and Clary was suprised again with a white napkin held against her mouth and she suddenly felt very dizzy and passed out.<p>

Clary woke up at a hospital bed with her mom and her mom's boyfriend, Luke. Jocleyn looked like she has been crying for days. "Mom? What's wrong? what happened? why are you crying? why am i at a hospital?" Jocelyn looked at her like she was covered with blood. "Clary sweety, you were kidnapped by someone and was raped by that person. No there is a 99% that you are going to be pregnant within the next 4 month." Clary couldn't believe what she just heard with her own 2 ears. She couldn't have a baby. She was starting to be a dancer and singer and was getting a scholarship for FIU. NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT SHE IS ONLY 16. She prayed that she doesn't lose everything she loved."When can we go home?" Clary asked. "In about 5 minutes after we sign the papers."Jocelyn said.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

About 4 months later, Clary completly forgot about the pregnacy stuff. She was at her job at the singing pub in New York. She was singing her favorite song _wasting all these tears on you_ by cassade pope because that has happened before in her life with a boy that she thought loves but was wrong about that. After singing she had a break and was feeling crappy. She rushed to the bathroom with her backpack and turned to a stall. she throwing up like crazy. That's when it struck her that she might be pregnant. She looked into her bag and found her preganacy test. She tried it and came out positive 3 times. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be pregnant because a stranger she didn't even know. She didn't know how she was going to survive without her mom. She died 2 months ago in a car accident. Luckily in her will, she decided to give Clary her house, insurance, car, and over $120,000 dollars in her savings account. In months she is going to have a baby.

* * *

><p>5 months later, Clary gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Aurora. But Aurora had blue eyes while Clary's were a emerald green. Simon, Clary's best friend was always the one taking care Aurora while Clary was working. Clary was still working at the singing pub but this she changed her favorite song was<em>You lost me <em>by xtina because she loves the emotion it has. After singing the song she saw a beautiful boy with golden eyes and golden hair. Along with him was a girl with jet black hair and another boy with beautiful blue eyes and jet black hair as well. All of them were wearing black hair as well. "jace, why are we even here. " The girl said to the "Golden boy". "Isabelle, I told you already we have to find the demon" Jace said to the girl. What demons? Are these people crazy in the head? Clary was asking to herself. "Clary, you have to come back on stage." Marcus said to her. Clary quickly ran the stage and decided to do something unusual for her." Does anyone have a song request they want to hear" She said. " Dark horse by katy perry" Someone yelled to her. And then the music started playing and it was her turn to start.

_Yeah  
>Ya'll know what it is<br>Katy Perry  
>Juicy J, aha.<br>Let's rage_

_I knew you were  
>You were gonna come to me<br>And here you are  
>But you better choose carefully<br>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
>Of anything and everything<em>

_Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<em>

_Mark my words  
>This love will make you levitate<br>Like a bird  
>Like a bird without a cage<br>But down to earth  
>If you choose to walk away, don't walk away<em>

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
>It's a yes or no, no maybe<br>So just be sure before you give it all to me  
>All to me, give it all to me<em>

_So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
>There's no going back<em>

_Uh  
>She's a beast<br>I call her Karma (come back)  
>She eats your heart out<br>Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)  
>Be careful<br>Try not to lead her on  
>Shorty's heart is on steroids<br>Cause her love is so strong  
>You may fall in love<br>When you meet her  
>If you get the chance you better keep her<br>She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
>She'll turn cold as a freezer<br>That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
>She can be my Sleeping Beauty<br>I'm gon' put her in a coma  
>Woo!<br>Damn I think I love her  
>Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care<br>She ride me like a roller coaster  
>Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)<br>Her love is like a drug  
>I was tryna hit it and quit it<br>But lil' mama so dope  
>I messed around and got addicted<em>

_So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)<br>Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
>There's no going back<em>

__When She was done singing everyone stood up and started clapping. The 3 people started looking at her very weird. Clary was looking at them very weird and anxious. "AND THAT CONCLUDES THE SESSION YOU CAN GO NOW" Marcus said. Clary ran off the stage and into the storage room so she can grab her stuff and walked out of the pub late at night.

When she was walking she heard foot steps behind her. But not only footsteps from one person but for 3 people . She suddenly remembered the time when she was kidnapped and was raped and had Aurora. She didn't want to turn around so she just ran for her life to go home and go see her daughter. "WAIT" All of them said at once. She turned a corner and ran inside. She thought she was in home sweet home. But she was completely wrong. Her house was demolished and everything was destroyed. "Aurora!" Clary was yelling. Then she turned to the corner and saw her daughter lying on the floor with Simon next to her "NOOO" She then ran over them and saw if she could she heart beats. She checked on Simon and he was Breathing. She then turned to Aurora and her little baby was looking at her mother eyes opened wide with mouth smiling. Clary suddenly had the urge to cry and she did. She picked her up and was making sure didn't get hurt.

She heard a large thump on the door. She had anger in her eyes and decided to do something so they could never come back ever again. She quickly found her bat that she had since she was 5. She hid behing the door so they could never see her coming. The door flung open and Clary slammed the back on his leg. 2 people rushed to him to make sure he was okay. She saw a the gold hair and knew right away it was the "golden boy" and the other girl and boy. She heard Aurora crying and ran to her. Aurora hadn't eaten. Clary picked her up and walked to the only thing they didn't take, the fridge and opened it up to find her milk. She opened it and gave it to her. She walked to the 3 people and stood in front of them. "Sorry about that I thought you were gonna kill me" Clary said. "Well YOU ALMOST KILLED JACE" Isabelle said. And suddenly looked at Aurora and smiled "Who is this, your sister?" "No this is my daughter Aurora" Everyone stopped and even Jace did " Then who's the dad?" Jace said. Clary suddenly had more fury in her eyes " I don't know. Look I don't want to talk about it -" "clary? AURORA'S GONE OH MY GOD!" she completely forgot about Simon. "I'm coming Simon hold on." She turned to Isabelle " can you hold her?" Clary asked. Isabelle nodded _she quickly gave Aurora to her and walked to Simon. " Simon what happened?" "I don't know. Thisthing came came and tried to take Aurora so I smacked it in the head and It ran off" He said._


	3. Chapter 2

"Youre not answering my question Clary, Where is Aurora?" Simon was asking " Relax Simon I'll show you okay." Clary said They both stood up and Walked toward the 3 people. "See Simon you could breath now. Why are you so worried about her, you didn't make her." "Clary, you are reling on me to take care of her when you go to work or school. Do you really want to have this coversation?" "Good point-" Then out of nowhere a big man with weapons around his belt. "Clary, do you still remember karate right?"Simon asked " Are yoou kidding me, Eversince that night I never forget how to fight" She said 'What happened that night-" Jace asked " I told you, I don't want to talk about it" She said. Clary The Took her bat and ran up to the tall man. He then pulled up his knife was trying to catch Clary but she was to fast for him. Clary soon Wammed her bat in his head. But at that time he bit her and she yelped aqnd she smacked himin the eye and he yelped. For some reason he ran away and was holding his eye. Clary then turned to see her bite mark her arm and she suddenly felt like she was going to fant. And she did that exact same thing.

Clary woke up with her head throbbing. " Well she is better we thought she was going to be" Clary was fully awake and ws holding her head up unless to stand up. Next to her was Simon holding Aurora, Isabelle, Alec, And Jace All of them was looking at her worried. " Hey, you feel better?" Jace asked " Yeah my head still hurts and my arm" She looked at her arm and saw a mark in her skin."what is this?" Clary asked "it's an iratze, we use it to heal people from demon bites most of the time. You sold know about this, you are one of us." "what do you mean one of us. I know im human but demon bite?" So you dont know what a demon or shadowhunter is?" he asked. "Nope" "Your mom never told you anything about this stuff" "My mom died before I had Aurora she would have told me before she died." "But you have Shadowhunter blood in you." "How can u tell" "Regular humans aren't capable of having an iratze, it only works on shadowhunters" He said. Then Aurora started crying "Give me Aurora." Clary said Simon gave Aurora to Clary. "Did you change her?" she asked her. "Yes" He said "Did you feed her?" "We ran out of milk in the bottles" "UGHH. Alright everyone get out and Simon get me the bottles" "Why do we have to get out?" Jace asked. " Because I have to feed her and I don't like doing it in front of people." "Fine." Everyone walked out of what looked like the informary. Clary Gave Aurora her it and simon walked up gave the bottles to her. When she was done, Aurora was looking very tires so clary decided

_Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light youll and ill be safe and sound. _

Right there Aurora feel asleep in her mother's arms again. Clary didn't realize Jace and Isabelle walked inwhile she was singing. "Wow, you can really sing, and youre a preety good mother at your age" Isabelle said " I know" Clary said "How old are you anyway" Isabelle asked "i'm 16 and shes 2 months old." clary said. "do you always sing to her to go to sleep?" jace asked "yup,its the only way to make her go to sleep" she said. "im sorry but I reslly have to ask this question. What do you mean you don't know the father is?" Isabelle said. "Okay I don't know because the night I was talking about, that's when I was kidnapped and raped by someone I don't even know who did it" "MOMMY" Clary quickly looked at her daughter to se her saying her name"is this normal for babies to talk at this age?" "No only for shadowhunter babies. Now we know for sure that you are a shadowhunter as well as your baby" Jace said. Clary never noticed how hot jace is but after seeing him again she knows know. Those beautiful eyes that are a gold color. She didn't realize she was looking at him for a really long "I know that im stunnigly beautiful but its not polite to look" Jace said. " Wow talk about conceited." she said. "Anyway, we have to show to your new room." Isabelle said "Why cant I go home?" Clary asked. "Because when you passed out, more of those demons came into your house." Jace said. "so get up and we'll show you."


	4. Chapter 3

Clary and Jace were walking in the hallway with Aurora in Clary's hands again. " She's so beautiful, like you." Jace said. Clary looked at him shocked. " I find that very hard to believe." Clary said. "Why you are beautiful." "No one has ever said that to me before except for my mom." "Well now 2 people said you're beautiful. A ha! This is were you're going to staying with Aurora." Jace said. He was standing in front of a door and opened it. The room was big with the wals painted a dark royal blue color. There was a crib next to her bed. " Wow." Clary said. "Well I have a feeling you would want to have more sleep so im just going to leave you here." Jace said. Clary was feeling very tired. Jace walked out of the room without saying anything else. Clary walked toward the crib and gently put Aurora in it. Then Clary dropped herself on the bed and played _"you lost m_e" by Christina A. And went to sleep during the song.

* * *

><p>When Jace closed the door to Clary's door he was thinking about her.<em> She's so beautiful, why wouldn't she thinks she's beautiful? with her beautiful emerald green eyes that can look into your soul and don't get me started with her beautiful red curly hair. Her daughter is so adorable. Why would anyone do that to her? I wanna kill him.<em>"What are you doing?" Jace turned around to see Isabelle looking at him. "Nothing." he said. Isabelle looked at him curiously and then smiled. "You're thinking about Clary aren't you? You like her!" Jace looked like she just read his mind (she kind of did). "How can you tell?" " Because I can tell by the way you look at her and how she looks at you." "She looks just like her daughter, except for the eyes." Jace said. " I can't believe someone would do that to her." " I know right. But she's doing it all by herself without her mother or a father helping her. The only person that helping her is that mundane nerd boy Simon." "I think he's pretty cute to be honest." Jace looked at her like he just said she was pregnant. " awww, Shadowhunter and mundane nerd boy. So cute." He said while smirking. "Oh shut up." She said before walking away. Jace walked the other way to go to his room.

* * *

><p>Clary was woken up by her baby crying . During this time Clary was already aware of the procedures. First check if she had a dirty diaper, then check she wanted eat, and give a blanket to her. Clary looked through the window to see the sky and dark with a beautiful full moon outside. Then someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Jace. "Hey." He said "Hey-" "Daddy." Aurora said. Clary started looking as red as a tomato. "Can I hold her?" He said. "Sure." Clary said. She walked towards him with Aurora. She gently placed Aurora in Jace's Arm. Aurora looked in his eyes with her big blue eyes and his golden eyes. "She's so adorable." he said. " I believe you already said that to her." Clary said. " I know but it never gets old. but you haven't said that to me yet." He said smirking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that this chapter is short but i really wanted to clear something up. From now on i am going to be doing a chapter a day but if i get more than 15 reviews in the next 2 days than i am going to do 10 chapters the next day.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys but im very sorry i can only do a little bit more chapters but i really promise they will be very long. The reason why that is is because the story will be done by then.**

* * *

><p>Jace and Clary were walking in the hallway again going to the library where Maryse is waiting for her. Jace was still holding Aurora in his arms. She was still very comfy in his arms and falling asleep. Then Jace stopped in front of a Door with ingraved marks on it."And this is the library." Jace said Clary opened the door and was outstanded by what she was seeing. She always had a little bit of nerd in herself. She loves reading books. She walked in the library and was seeing books all over the place. "Just stay here until she comes." Jace said. "Okay but take of her for me." Clary was pointing to Aurora. "Alright. I don't mine."He said. He then left with Aurora.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JACE'S POV<strong>

After I left the library, I walked down the hallway into Clary's room and put her in the crib. Clary's room looked just liked mine. Something was spotted by my left eye. It looked like a diary or something like that. But it read on the cover "Favorite song journal". I walked towards it and opened it. There were many songs in there. There was "You lost me" By Christina Augulera to "Who's laughing now" by Jessie. J But then there was something very interesting in there. "Justin timberlake -Sexyback" That didn't really look like what she would listen to.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY'S POV <strong>

Someone walked in the library. I turned around to see a somewere in the late 30s woman with a pencil skirt. "Hello my name is Maryse and i am the person who runs the institiute." She said "Hi, I'm Clary, nice to meet you." She said. :I wanted to talk to you about you not realizing that you're a shadowhunter. So no one has ever told you that you are one?" Maryse said "No." I said. "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary in your life?" "No." "So one night all of a sudden someone just makes you pass out and realized you've been raped." "Yes." "You don't know who did it to you?" Maryse asked. "no I didn't see his face." I said. "And you have a daughter named Aurora correct in this institute." "Yes I do." "Alright next week on Sunday, I will ask Isabelle to take you to City of bones and find out who raped you. In the mean while you will be staying here until everything is under control. You can leave now Clary. Thank you." I was about to walk out of there when she yelled" Oh wait I almost forgot to give you these." She gave me 2 of them that looked like a blank Book and the other one had very interesting symbols in it. " The blank one is a sketch book so you can draw the runes in the other book so you can remember them. They will tell you what each of them mean." She said. "Thank you." I said then I walked out the library. I walked down the hallway to go to my room . When I opened the door I saw Aurora in her crib and Jace looking in my favorite song journal. "Wow I didn't know you listen to Justin Timberlake songs" Jace said. "Yeah so what?" "Nothing really. So what happened during the conversation? "She said I need to go to City Of Bones on Sunday so I can found out who raped me. Isabelle's taking me" I said. "Hey I'm gonna take you somewhere. come on. We'll leave Aurora with Isabelle only for a little while."He said. "Okay"


	6. Chapter 5

Jace took Clary to the greenhouse. "So is there a reason why you took me here?" Clary asked. "You'll see in about 20 seconds." Jace said. Then there was a chiming type of sound in the green house, "Clock strikes midnight. come on." He said He took Clary up the stairs. All the flowers started blooming. Each had a purple light inside with pink petals. Clary was about to turn around ask him something buit then was suprised by a kiss. It wasn't a bad surprise. But the kiss wasn't gentle at all. It had a sense of passion and desperation. Clary wasn't used to kissing anyone like that, so when Jace pulled back she thought she did something wrong. "Don't you think we should get a room." He said smirking. "Okay fine but you're room." she said. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Isabelle was taking care of Aurora for Clary and didn't really mind doing it. There was a knocking on the door. She quickly stood up and took Aurora with her. When she opened the door, She was surprised to see Simon in front of her. "Hey" Simon said. "Hey. Are you looking for Clary she-." "Not exactly I came to see you actually." Isabelle blushed a little when he said that. She knew she liked him but she didn't know if he did. Know she did. "I'm sleepy." Aurora said. "Okay, I'll put upstairs in the crib. Hold on Simon. I'll be right back." she said. Isabelle quickly ran up the stairs and gently placed her in the crib. When she walked out she saw Clary and Jace walk out of the greenhouse holding hand .<em>Such lovebirds.<em> She thought to herself. She walked the other way to go see Simon again. She walked downstairs and saw Simon waiting for her. "Simon, can you come upstairs to my room?" Isabelle said. She always had that sexy way with boys. "Sure no problem." he quickly ran up the stair with Isabelle. They went up to her room and talked. "So why did you want to talk to me." She asked. She knew he was going to say something, but it was very hard to say that something. Ten he just blurted out "I like you and I want to know you do too." Isabelle was smiling when he said that. Then she walked up to him and whispered to his ear "I do." And kissed him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Clary woke up in Jace's room next to him. She couldn't believe it She had sex and sleep with someone she didn't even knew that much. Then it hit her, <em>Did we use protection?<em> Jace woke up, Wow, he even looked after sleep. "Good morning."He said happily. Clary turned to him worried and scared. "What wrong?" Now they both looked worried "Did we use protection?" She asked Now jace looked at her with even more worridness " No we did not." "Oh my GOD!" they said at the same exact same time. She was going to have a baby, AGAIN.

**Bet you didn't see that coming!**


	7. Chapter 6: Final chapter

**CLARY'S POV**

Today was Sunday. Today is the day I am going to find out who raped me and gave me Aurora. I'ts been 3 days since I slept with Jace and we have been pretty good lately. I try not to think about having another baby again. I mean come on, I'm only 16 and the pain was horrible. I decided to bring Aurora with me because I just wanted to catch up with her talking. After getting ready, I went downstairs to wait for Isabelle. A few seconds later, I see Isabelle going down the stair. "You ready to go?" She asked me "Of course." I said. Then walked out the door together. About 20 minutes later we ended up at a cemetary. "So this is the place." I said. "Yep. Now we just have to wait for one of the silent brothers to find out who did this." she said. About 3 minutes later I see a man wrapped in a gray robe. "That's him." she said pointing. He walked up towards me "So you're Clary and this is Aurora correct."he said. I nodded "And I believe you want to find out who raped you?" "Yes, I do" I said. "Well, come in and we'll find out" He said. Then there was a door behind us and he opened it for us. Inside it was all dark but there was a little light showing from the silent brother. Then we entered into a room with a bed. "First you and your daughter lay on the bed together and then we will go into your mind and see who did it." "Okay." I said. I was anxious to find out who did this ruin them forever.

* * *

><p>After I woke up, I see Isabelle and the floor stunned and was crying at the same time. I walk up to her slowly. "What wrong Isabelle? Who did this to me ?" She then looked at me and was crying even harder and within the mumbles I hear the person's name. <em>Alec.<em>

* * *

><p>Wait, he didn't do it exactly." The silent brother said Isabelle looked at him with little hope " What how." She asked "He was possessed by Sebastion Verlac. But you can't do anything about because he was killed in a shadowhunting mission." Alec didn't do it. Well Tat's good to know. And the person died after that so I guess its a win win situation." I said. "I guess so" Isabelle said.<p>

* * *

><p>We were back at the institute. We both went to the kitchen and when we came in everyone was staring at us including Alec. "So, did you find out who raped you." Jace asked. We both nodded at the same. "We'll who is it?" "Sebastion Verlac. But he died already in a shadowhunting mission." I said. "Okay so now that's settle. "But there's something else." Isabelle said "What is it" Jace asked. "He was possesing somebody to do it, and that was Alec." "WHAT!" everyone yelled at the same time looking at Alec. "That must be a mistake." Alec said. "No it's not the silent brothers don't lie. And think about. You have blue eyes and Aurora has the same exact kind." Isabelle aid shaking her head. "I am so sorry Clary. I would've never done that intentionaly." Alec said and looked like he was about to cry. "It's okay Alec, You didn't do it. We hugged it out and we forget about and never talked about it ever again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

Clary and Jace were now a thing and they were together. I was so happy. I couldn't believe it. I still lived in the institute with Jace and everything was still normal except for the fact that Aurora is talking sooooo much. I woke this morning feeling horrible and ended up throwing up. I still felt horrible. So I took a pregnacy test. And guess what it came out positive 2 times already. OH MY GOD IM GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER CHILD! I couldn't believe it. After all that pain I can't do it but then I thought about how I would feel like if he or she became very famous. Saying that I made a impact on somebody's life would make me so proud. I walked into Jace's room, we don't even care about Knocking anymore. "Jace I said. He was still sleeping but then said "Mmmm 5 more minutes." Then I walked up to him up on the bed and whispered in his ear "Im pregnant." he quickly bolted up."What. How?" "Remember when we had sex for the first time we didn't use protection?" "Ohhh I remember." Now he had a smile on his face "Im going to a father again." I called Jace Aurora's father ever since she said Daddy. " "Yes you will"

Later in the day I told Aurora and She was jumpin like crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>6 YEARS LATER<strong>

Clary gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. They were named Christian and Angel they were both 6 and Aurora turned 6. Jace Married Clary a year ago. Simon and Isabelle fell in love they both were married and had a beautiful boy named Levi . And Alec met A worlock named Magnus And they also fell in love.

During Clary and Jace's wedding Jace played a song for her and to his day she still loves it _All of you. By John Legend._

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
><em>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<em>  
><em>Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down<em>  
><em>What's going on in that beautiful mind<em>  
><em>I'm on your magical mystery ride<em>  
><em>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<em>

_My head's underwater_  
><em>But I'm breathing fine<em>  
><em>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<em>

_Cause all of me_  
><em>Loves all of you<em>  
><em>Love your curves and all your edges<em>  
><em>All your perfect imperfections<em>  
><em>Give your all to me<em>  
><em>I'll give my all to you<em>  
><em>You're my end and my beginning<em>  
><em>Even when I lose I'm winning<em>  
><em>Cause I give you all of me<em>  
><em>And you give me all of you, oh<em>

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
><em>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<em>  
><em>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood<em>  
><em>You're my downfall, you're my muse<em>  
><em>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<em>  
><em>I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you<em>

_My head's underwater_  
><em>But I'm breathing fine<em>  
><em>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<em>

_Cause all of me_  
><em>Loves all of you<em>  
><em>Love your curves and all your edges<em>  
><em>All your perfect imperfections<em>  
><em>Give your all to me<em>  
><em>I'll give my all to you<em>  
><em>You're my end and my beginning<em>  
><em>Even when I lose I'm winning<em>  
><em>Cause I give you all of me<em>  
><em>And you give me all of you,oh<em>  
><em>Give me all of you<em>

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
><em>Risking it all, though it's hard<em>

_Cause all of me_  
><em>Loves all of you<em>  
><em>Love your curves and all your edges<em>  
><em>All your perfect imperfections<em>  
><em>Give your all to me<em>  
><em>I'll give my all to you<em>  
><em>You're my end and my beginning<em>  
><em>Even when I lose I'm winning<em>  
><em>Cause I give you all of me<em>  
><em>And you give me all of you<em>

_I give you all of me_  
><em>And you give me all of you, ohh<em>

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p>So what do you think about my first fanfiction. I hoped you all like it.<p> 


End file.
